


YOUtube, not REDtube!

by purgatoan



Series: 500 Followers Celebration Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Staying behind at the bunker when boys were hunting was annoying but you knew it was necessary, considering that your ankle was sprained. You decided to catch up on some TV shows and watch stupid YT videos. 

You went to your and Sam’s room, laid some snacks on the couch and turned on the laptop, looking for some funny clips on the internet. You ended up watching bits of Age Of Ultron.

That’s when your phone started ringing. You picked it up, not bothering to hit the pause.

“Hey, Sammy. What’s up?” Your voice a little shaky because you were the one to always comment on the movies you were watching. 

“Hey, honey. We just went out to grab something to eat. What are you doing?” He asked and you took a look at the screen. In that moment, Scarlett Witch was manipulating Tony, making him see all his friends dead.

“Bitch better step off!” You let out thoughtlessly, forgeting that you were with Sam on the phone. “Sorry, I wasn’t talking to you.” 

“Wait, who were you talking to then? Are you okay?” Sam wondered and you fought hard not to laugh. He was so adorable with his protectiveness sometimes.

“I’m just watching a movie on You Tube.” You answered, hearing some cracks coming out through your phone’s speaker.

“You’re watching porn on Red Tube? Already miss me?” He said teasingly and you knew he must’ve had his famous smirk on.

“No! I said YOUtube, not REDtube! But since you suggested…” You decided to play along, stopping the movie on your laptop and typing “Red Tube” on your keyboard with one hand.

“Do what you need to do in order to survive another few days without me. But don’t overwork yourself, you’re gonna need some strength when I come back.” Sam whispered, a hint of desire in his voice.

“Don’t worry. I’m always going to be ready for you.”


End file.
